mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ikekillsall95
Ikes Moves I All his moves! Normal *Neutral Attack - Punches with his left hand (making him the only sword fighter who uses his fist in one of his moves), then a step-forward kick, then an overhead swing of Ragnell, moving forward with each blow. Quick, strong; excellent when crouch-cancelled due to second hit's minimal knockback. 16% total. *Dash Attack - Ike lunges forward with Ragnell with excellent range, but is slow and predictable. Good surprise move at a distance. 8%. *Forward Tilt - A horizontal slash. Has a slow startup but high knockback and good range. Can be angled up or down. 15%. *Up Tilt - Ike holds his sword out parallel to the ground and raises it to above his head in a bunny hop motion. Deceptive range with a quick, long-lasting hitbox, good for low-percent combos, but punishable if it misses just like nearly all of his other moves. 12%. *Down Tilt - Slashes along the ground. If this hits the opponent while they are off-stage, they are meteor smashed with great power. Decent range, but cripplingly slow. 14% close up, 10% closer to the tip. Smash *Side Smash - Overhead swing of his sword to the ground in front of him. Long ranged and very powerful, but very slow and punishable if he misses or it gets shielded. Superior killing move at relatively low damage, but requires timing to use effectively. Long range and high arc allow for edge and recovery interceptions. The power behind the smash is enough to KO an opponent at a damage percent from as low as 30%. The tip is weaker, but still very powerful wherever it connects. 17%-24% tip, 23-32 non-tip. *Up Smash - Swings his sword from his feet, over his head, to behind him. Also powerful (weaker than his forward smash though), long-ranged, and slow (less lag than f-smash, though). The attack's speed and its very wide arc allow it to intercept foes air-dodging back to the stage near Ike, or it can be used like a d-smash to punish rolls. 17% damage. Like the side smash, when fully charged, the smash carries enough power to KO an opponent at relatively low damages (60% and beyond). 24% fully charged *Down Smash - Slashes towards the ground on either side. Moderately powerful, and his fastest smash attack on startup, though it still possesses Ike's trademark ending lag, the second hit is slow anyways, and it has pitiful range overall compared to his other moves. 13% damage typically, 16% if hit from behind. Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial - Ike swings Ragnell in an arc around his body. Low knockback. The attack is shorter ranged than most of his aerials, but hits around his body. The wide arc allows it to punish dodges, and the move can be auto-canceled. Easy to SD if nothing is below due end lag is just enough long to be unable to recover back if it happens; commonly occurs when Ike is shield-pushed near the edge and the player buffers an attack command for a jab. 9%. *Forward aerial - Ike performs an overhead swing with Ragnell down to below him that is reminiscent of his Hero-Class 'Critical' animation in Radiant Dawn. Has the most horizontal range of any normal aerial in the game, but does not possess the high knockback of some of his other aerials. Manageable ending lag given attack range. Ike's most useful aerial by far. 13%. *Back aerial - Ike quickly backwards swing with Ragnell. This is Ike's fastest aerial and performs greatly with the Reverse Aerial Rush since it has high killing potential. However lacks the range of most of Ike's other moves and the hitbox lasts a very short time. 14%. *Up aerial - Ike spins Ragnell in a helicopter motion. Great vertical knockback. The attack stays out for a long time and has great priority. Low vertical range limits usefulness, considering Ike's inferior jumping capabilities, though it possesses deceptive horizontal range. 14%. *Down aerial - Ike thrusts Ragnell down under him. If the move hits while the blade is swinging down, it will meteor smash the target. Will send foes upwards if hit after swing and blade stays out. Useful for edge-guarding. 16%. Grabs and Throws *Pummel - Headbutts them. 3% damage. *Up Throw - Ike throws Ragnell into the ground and uppercuts the target into the air with one hand. 6% damage. *Down Throw - Ike throws the target down to the ground and stomps on them, sending them upward. Places low-damaged foes in a perfect position to follow up with an Aether. 6% damage. *Back Throw - Ike throws the opponent backwards while kicking them. 6% damage. *Forward Throw - Ike throws opponent forwards while kicking them. 6% damage.